Technical Field
The present application discloses a game mat which is placed on floor for infant crawling and playing. Specifically, it is a multi-mode controlled acousto-optic interaction infant game mat with logic and sensory integration training function.
Related Art
The existing infant crawling mat in the market is a protection soft mat for 0-3 year-old infant to crawl and play indoors. It is made of plastic, foam plastic, cotton, polyester and other materials. The size is equal to or bigger than 1 square meter. The mat is decorated with vivid and colorful patterns. When infants sit or crawl or lie down on the soft mat, the parents may guide the infant from one side while playing or walking to different directions with toys, sound, songs, etc. The infant crawling mat is big in size and made of soft material. It can protect infants from injuries when falling down during indoor activities. The common infant crawling mat cannot guide or positively entertain the infant. For example, a Chinese patent with application number 200920187856.9 discloses a toy mat. It is composed of one cloth mat, and there is a pillow mat sewed on the top part of the cloth mat. The pillow mat is in the shape of a human face and has concave in middle, which is surrounded by U-shaped pillow bumps. The column shaped soft pillows are sewed to both sides underneath the pillow mat. The mat of the patent features a simple structure, attractive appearance, and function of protection, but it doesn't have the function to initiatively guide the infant to crawl and play. Another example is a Chinese patent with application number 201320366228.3. It discloses an infant game mat with piano music, including a first cross slab and a second cross slab. The first cross slab is provided with a first lug at the left side and a second lug at the right side. The second cross slab is provided with a third lug at the left side and a fourth lug at the right side. A piano is installed between the first lug and the third lug. A curved pipe is installed between the second lug and the fourth lug. The piano has a lot many piano keys. Several toys are hung on the curved pipe. The mat of the patent can exercise the infant's hands-on ability, but it is only suitable for older children (at least 2 years old) and it doesn't have the function to initiatively guide the babies. Another example is a Chinese patent with application number 201320509377.0. It discloses a toy mat. It is a mat with at least one light-emitting module, which comes with a light guide plate, which is equipped with at least one switch and at least one illuminator. The mat also has a controller at one side. The controller is connected electrically with the switch and the illuminator. The switch can be triggered by pressing down the light guide plate, so the controller can generate corresponding control actions. When the mat is folded, it overcomes the disadvantage that the carbon black is easily cracked and electricity is disconnected. The mat disclosed in the patent is provided with an illuminator and can solve the problem of electricity conduction, but this mat is not suitable for infant to play, and has no function to guide the infant while crawling or playing. In comparison to the presented application, the existing patents and existing products can't generate both sound and light at same time, or match different kinds of sound with changing light colors according to certain logical rules, therefore they cannot exercise nor strengthen the infant's vision and auditory nerve interaction and help them establish logical induction, logical reasoning concepts through light and sound matching and changing. The game mat disclosed in the present application can also produce vivid light and lovely funny sounds, and control and change the position of light and sound, the game mat can guide the infant to crawl or walk toward the direction of constantly changing lights and sounds. Not only does this strengthen the infant's audible and visual reaction, it also promotes the physical fitness of the infant. More importantly, the present application considers the requirement of all infants in functional structure, materials, safety protection and other aspects. It is even suitable for newborn babies. The existing patents and products do not have those advantages.